


Chu

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of stars and alternate universes [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Romance, happy birthday jihoon, jihoon just wants a kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Lee Jihoon has always wondered.He has always wondered what it’d feel like to kiss someone.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: of stars and alternate universes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336945
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Chu

**Author's Note:**

> – happy birthday to 1/2 of my two captains ✨ 
> 
> – disclaimer: some of the events mentioned are referenced in what happened in real life but everything in here is FICTION. 
> 
> – woozi birthday fic part 1 of 2~

“Hyung, you won’t be eating?”   
  


Lee Jihoon has always wondered what it’d feel like to feel someone’s lips on top of his. What it’d feel like to feel connected to someone through that red, plump part of the face. 

“Hyung, you’re really not going to eat? The spaghetti is going to be cold.” 

_Sure_ , he researched about it.   
  


How it’d make you feel tingles and butterflies in your stomach and all. But research is not enough. 

_Jihoon knows._ Research will never be enough. 

“Hyung—”

_Lee Jihoon knows._ And seeing Kwon Soonyoung slurping the strips of spaghetti, with sauce smeared on the corner of his lips /red and plump lips/, is certainly not helping. 

The other members on the table were startled when Jihoon slapped Soonyoung’s lips with a tissue paper. 

“Wipe that sauce off your lips. You’re so dirty!” He said, deadpanned then, exited the dining room, face flushed. 

💋💋💋

Lee Jihoon has always wondered. 

He has always wondered what it’d feel like to kiss someone. 

Jihoon has always wondered where they get the confidence to ask permission to do it. Is it like saying ‘ _hello, I want to kiss you_.’ and you just grab them by the neck?

Or is it like those mutual pining idiots he’s seen in movies where you wait for the whole 2 hours duration just to see the two characters finally kissing each other. 

He has always wondered. And Kwon Soonyoung certainly isn’t helping. 

“Hey, hey. You know what? I noticed something about our names.” Soonyoung happily exclaimed when he went inside the room on the 6th floor.

Junhui and Wonwoo are busy playing games while Jihoon is busy playing with his phone. 

“Ya! Listen to me first!” Soonyoung pouted. 

“We’re busy. Just go bother Jihoon.” Wonwoo said, not even sparing him a glance. 

Jihoon pretended like he didn’t hear it and continued playing with his phone. However, he tensed when he felt a presence beside him. 

“Jihoonie~” Soonyoung nudged. 

No reaction.   
  


“Jihoonie~”   
  


Still no reaction. 

But well, he’s Kwon Soonyoung. The more Jihoon ignores him, the more he doesn’t want to give up. 

“I discovered something important, Jihoon.” Soonyoung repeated. It only earned a lazy hum from Jihoon so he continued. “Did you know that our names when prounounce, it makes Carats lips turn into pouts?” 

“S.Couuuups~” 

Jihoon didn’t need to look at the other to know how his lips turn into a pout when he pronounced their leader’s name. 

“Jisooooo~” 

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat. _No_. 

“Juuuuun~” 

_No, stop._

“Wonwoooooo~” 

_Don’t look, Jihoon. Don’t look at the little spawn of the kissing demon._

“Soooon~ young.” 

Jihoon’s heart rammed crazily inside his chest. 

“Min-gyuuuuuu~”

Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore so he stood up. He has to get away from Kwon Soonyoung. It’s making him crazy. 

He was taken aback when the devil grabbed him by the wrist and made him sit again. This time, facing Soonyoung. 

“Wait! You’ll love this.” Soonyoung formed his lips into a pout. He also has the audacity to look at Jihoon in the eyes and said, “Wooooooooooo~” The dumbass laughed then repeated it again. 

“Woooooooo~zi.” 

God, it made Jihoon’s heart pound crazily like a teenage girl, his face flushed while watching the painful two seconds of Soonyoung’s red, plump lips turn into a pout. 

_He wants to..._  
  


_He badly wants to...._

Before he could do something scandalous, Jihoon immediately stood up and walked out of the room. 

“Wait, Ji-hoooooon~ you have to hear Seuuuuung-kwan!” 

💋💋💋

Lee Jihoon has always wondered. 

He has always wondered what it’d feel like to kiss someone. 

He’s never been in a relationship. Sure, he liked that Noona back then but they never became a thing. He didn’t even know if the feeling is mutual. 

“What are you watching?” Jihoon asked Seungkwan and Seokmin who are giggling with their earphones on their ears. 

“Hyung, it’s that TV guesting we did few years ago.” Seungkwan answered. 

Jihoon sat beside them and just minded his own thing. Not until, the two younger members gasped with whatever they heard. 

“Wow, detailed what— woah— Soonyoung hyung is wild.” 

“He’s a wild hamster. I still can’t believe he really did that on national TV. Wow, the second hand embarrassment. That hyung really.” Seungkwan exclaimed.

“What’s that?” 

Lee Jihoon has always wondered what it’d feel like to kiss someone. And Kwon Soonyoung and his answer to that one radio show is certainly not helping. 

‘ _Wow.’_

 _‘It’s very sweet_.’ 

Says the other guests on that TV show. But Kwon Soonyoung....

Kwon Soonyoung....

‘ _It’s very detailed.’_ Soonyoung said after watching the kissing scene from the drama. 

The members teased him about what details is he referring to and the little devil has the audacity to form his lips into a pout and make kissy noises. 

Kissy noises that made Jihoon’s heart do several backflips and some crazy somersaults. 

“Kwon Soonyoung is an idiot.” Jihoon muttered as Seungkwan and Seokmin continue to replay the said guy’s kissy noises. 

“I remember that interview we had with Ryeowook hyung. That question about our first kiss.” Seungkwan reminisced. “I answered something like 5 minutes and Seokmin hyung got shy so he answered 5 seconds and this hyung—” Seungkwan shook his head. 

Seokmin is the one who continued what Seungkwan is saying. “Jihoon hyung, Soonyoung hyung answered that he’ll just keep kissing with no breaks. Would you believe that?” 

Jihoon would believe that. That’s a very Kwon Soonyoung thing to do and to say. But what he can’t believe is the fact that Soonyoung’s kissy noises and the idea of him kissing nonstop continues to play inside his head like broken tapes. 

“Hyung? Are you okay? Why are you blushing? Oh my god, are you sick?” 

  
💋💋💋

Lee Jihoon has always wondered. 

He has always wondered what it’d feel like to kiss someone.   
  


How amazing the feeling would be. If time would really stop or it would turn into a slow motion. Just like how those romance movies and novels portray. 

He has always wondered...and Kwon Soonyoung is definitely not helping. 

Jihoon lay down on Jeonghan’s lap, wanting to erase whatever these tiny little thoughts are doing to him. He closed his eyes and started thinking of his life choices. 

He failed miserably when all he could see is that red, soft, plump lips that belongs to that one person only. 

He felt his favorite hyung playing with him using his hair. Jeonghan shook his head and let his locks brush Jihoon’s face. 

He’s thankful about it. It gave him distraction. However, when he heard someone’s presence beside him, a hand that brushed his lips, together with the ‘Chu~’ sound, he immediately opened his eyes.

Jihoon wished he didn’t. 

It’s Kwon Soonyoung touching his lips with his index finger, laughing with his eyes, lips formed into a pout saying “Chu~” 

Jihoon’s heart started going crazy again as it react to what the other did to him. 

Kwon Soonyoung. He’s definitely...not helping. 

“I will kill you, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

  
💋💋💋

Lee Jihoon has always wondered. 

He has always wondered what it’d feel like to kiss someone. 

To be able to write a song about it, will he be able to do it?

This thing has been bothering him for days already. He figured he has to release it into a healthier channel before he does something else. 

And so, that healthier channel means spending a day inside the comfort of his studio. 

With no Kwon Soonyoung and his lips to distract him.

“So, you released a song ‘Hug’. Now, you’re making a song called ‘Kiss’. What’s the inspo this time?” Bumzu asked as he peeked on the lyrics Jihoon is writing. 

  
  


“Who said I’ll release this?” Jihoon snatched the paper and hid it in his drawer, his ears red from embarrassment. 

He actually didn’t know what he’ll do with the song he’s writing. He just badly wants to pour out this feeling that’s bothering him for days already. 

“You want me to help you get inspo?” 

The older just chuckled as he fished his phone from his pocket and started calling someone. 

“Ya! Get your ass here in Jihoon’s studio. We need your help.” 

Jihoon has always wondered what it would feel like to kiss someone. And Kwon Soonyoung... Kwon Soonyoung standing in front of him, wearing the same shirt as his, doing a heart pose towards him with that stupid grin on his face is certainly not helping. 

“So, when you said ‘ _help_ ’, you meant him?” Jihoon pointed at Soonyoung, stull wearing that grin on his face. 

Bumzu, on the other hand, is taking pictures of them, giggling at what Soonyoung calls ‘ _Fate_ ’. 

“Wow, this is fate, Jihoon. You need my help with what?” 

Bumzu is already packing is things as he gets ready to leave the studio. He knows how great Soonyoung’s help could be to Jihoon when writing a song. The latter always takes the other’s opinions into considerations. So, he called for him. 

“Help that kid. He wants to release a song called ‘Kiss’—”

“It will never see the light of day, I swear!” Jihoon exclaimed as he watched Bumzu exit his studio with te widest smile on his face. 

“Whatever you say, Lee Jihoon!” Bumzu said last before he slammed the door shut. 

“You’re writing another song?” Soonyoung asked as he stared at what Jihoon is currently working on his PC. “Kiss?” 

Jihoon tensed when he heard the other say the title. He hates how it’s just a word but it made a great impact with that little friend inside his chest as it skipped a beat again. 

“Is it a unit song? Oh— are we going to sing it as a whole? — Oh my god, this is going to be cute. — Wait, is it a duet? A ballad?” Soonyoung asked, excitedly. He’s yet to hear the song and yet to see the lyrics but he’s already asking Jihoon questions with stars in his eyes. 

In the end, Jihoon sighed as he took the lyrics paper he’s been working on a while ago from his drawer and gave it to Soonyoung. “I actually can’t find the right lyrics.” 

“It’s hard writing something you have no idea of, I see.” 

Jihoon hates the way his eyes landed on the lower part of Soonyoung’s face, just below his nose. He hates how red and plump and...soft (okay, it looks soft) the others lips look like. 

“You’ve never kissed someone?” 

Jihoon gulped as he answered, “No.”, eyes not leaving Soonyoung’s lips. 

“Have you ever wondered how it’d feel like to kiss someone?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung who just smiled at him. 

What he didn’t expect is for the other to adjust his position and look at Jihoon’s eyes. God, it took everything in him to stop his heart from going crazy. 

“Do you want me to take your first kiss—”

Before Soonyoung could even finish his sentence, he was startled when he felt something on his face. 

It’s Jihoon. 

It’s Jihoon who placed a soft peck on his nose. 

“I-I’m sorry— I just... I just—” Jihoon’s face is so red. A kiss on the lips is good but he figured he could settle with a kiss on the nose. 

He didn’t know what to do. Is it the part where he exit his own studio? Or he laughs like crazy telling him that it’s just a joke or it’s for inspo or it’s a secret camera. 

But, before Jihoon could even do anything, Soonyoung pulled him by the wrist again so they could sit down, their faces at a dangerous distance from each other. 

“Lee Jihoon, you know what?” Soonyoung’s voice has no signs of playfulness in it. 

“W-What?” Jihoon looked down, too embarrassed to stare at Soonyoung in the eyes. 

“You missed.” 

“What—"

Next thing Jihoon knew, Soonyoung is pulling him by his neck as he closed the gap between him and Jihoon. 

Lee Jihoon has always wondered. 

  
  


He has always wondered what it’d feel like to kiss someone.   
  


He didn’t even wonder how it’d feel like to be kissed by someone. 

When their lips met, Jihoon felt it. 

Jihoon felt all the tingles and butterflies and all the rainbows and unicorns, sugar and spice and everything nice. 

  
  


_He felt it._

He felt the time stopping, the feeling of flying...everything...

It felt so...good. 

“Are you going to keep doing this?” Jihoon panted when their lips part? “Without breaks?” 

“For more inpos.” Soonyoung replied as he leaned in for Jihoon’s lips again.

Jihoon giggled between kisses as he pulled Soonyoung closer to him. 

“For more inspos.” 

Lee Jihoon has always wondered. 

He has always wondered what it’d feel like to feel someone’s lips on top of his. 

_He has always wondered how it’d feel like to kiss s̶o̶m̶e̶o̶n̶e̶...Soonyoung._

**Author's Note:**

> – hope you enjoyed reading 💕  
> – kudos and comments are highly-appreciated ✨


End file.
